


Jaskier's Payment!

by XxDevilsDollxX (XxDollieyxX)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDollieyxX/pseuds/XxDevilsDollxX
Summary: Jaskier accidently spends all his and Geralts money while drunk, how's he going to make up for it?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 36





	Jaskier's Payment!

Jaskiers began scrambling towards the corner of the inn room he and Geralt were staying in. He was trying to stay calm, his Geralt would not do what Jaskier assumed he was about to. He boots scraped on the floor as he pushed into the corner. 

“G-Geralt, my dear, what are you going to do?” Jaskier stammered, trying to ignore what Geralt had said to him prior. Geralt grunted in response and continued to unbuckle his belt. He was pissed, Jaskier had admitted to accidentally losing all their coin in a game of Gwent. 

It was his birthday, he wanted to celebrate. He got drunk, sang, and had fun. He started to play Gwent, and a man tempted his pride into betting the bag of coin that he was carrying, because Geralt was in the bath. And he (unsurprisingly) lost. 

Geralt had only agreed to stay in the town another day for Jaskier's birthday because he found a contract, albeit a very low paying one. He was being nice. And look how it turned out for him. He had wanted to restock his potions, maybe go to a brothel. Geralt had been worked up all week, and this town seemed alright with Witchers, so he thought it would work out. 

But then jaskier just had to let his pride get in the way of logic. He knew when they first met, around a year ago, it was a bad idea. Now he couldn’t buy any potions, had to stay in the forest, and had to do extra contracts to make up for the money lost. One thing he wouldn’t miss out on his having a warm body to spend the night with.

Geralt practically ripped his belt off and threw it to the side. He kept approaching Jaskier. “You wanted to make up for it, here we go,” He mumbled, confirming Jaskier’s fears. Jaskier glanced towards the door, contemplating making a run for it. 

He decided Geralt would be able to catch him before he was capable of taking three steps. “Geralt, I-I can go sing downstairs, o-okay? I’ll get some coin and you can go to a brothel, alright? Yeah, yes, let’s-lets do that,” Jaskier said in a rush, the last sentence sounding like he was talking to himself. 

Geralt just silently shook his head, finally standing right in front of Jaskier. He stared at Jaskier for moment before saying “Get on your knees,”. Jaskier winced at the annoyed tone before registering the command and wincing again. He hesitated before listening. 

When he did he began rambling again while avoiding looking at Geralt, instead looking at the floor “okay, um, alright, I’ll give you hand-job alright? Then we can both forget this and how to sleep, pretend this never happened and go back to the normal day to day-” he got cut off by a hand in his hair forcing his head up. 

While Jaskier was looking at the ground Geralt had taken his cock out, which was now standing hard in front of Jaskier. “Open your mouth,” he ordered Jaskier. When he began moving his head away from Geralt and opened his mouth to refuse, Geralt moved his forward and shoved his cock into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I might (might) continue this, and write a very OOC and toxic relationship between them. Although even if I do, it's unlikely I'll write actual smut.


End file.
